A pitcher-type water purifier which purifies water to be treated such as tap water and stores the obtained purified water has been known. As such pitcher-type water purifier, there has been known to include a pitcher body, a pitcher lid for closing a top opening of the pitcher body, and a water purifying cartridge detachably attached into the pitcher body (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
It is configured so that a purified water outlet (purified water spout) is formed in a purified water storage part to pour the purified water from the purified water outlet.
The pitcher body includes a casing, and the inside of the casing is partitioned into a raw water reservoir to which a water to be treated is supplied and a purified water reservoir which stores the purified water after treatment by a partition. It is configured so that a mounting hole is opened in the partition, and the water purifying cartridge is detachably mounted to the mounting hole. With this configuration, the water to be treated which is supplied to the raw water reservoir is treated with the water purifying cartridge and the obtained purified water is stored in the purified water reservoir.
For example, the casing of the pitcher-type water purifier is integrally molded in a form of container by a method of injection-molding a transparent resin such as an AS resin (acrylonitrile-styrene copolymer).
Further, as this pitcher-type water purifier, there is the pitcher-type water purifier provided so as to display an exchange time of the water purifying cartridge on the pitcher lid. Specifically, there is the pitcher-type water purifier provided so that the numbers 1, 2, . . . , and 12 indicating January to December are disposed in an annular shape on a lid body of the pitcher lid and that a rotatable dial board is covered thereon. A window is formed in the dial board to display the numbers, for example, “4, 5, and 6” on the window as a user appropriately rotates the dial board. Here, “4, 5, and 6” refer to three months of “April, May, and June” and means that the water purifying cartridge is mounted on April and it is optimal to exchange the water purifying cartridge on June in terms of a life-span.
A claw is provided at a center of a rear surface of the dial board in related art, and the dial board is attached by fitting into an attachment hole opened in the lid body. Therefore, it is possible to easily remove the dial board by pushing the claw from a rear side of the lid body. For example, when a dirty substance adheres on the dial board, the user removes and cleans the dial board using the above described manner.
Meanwhile, in recent year, the pitcher lid capable of liquid-tightly closing the pitcher body is provided, so that a pitcher-type water purifier of transversely-mounted correspondence type, which can transversely be mounted in a refrigerator or the like, has been developed.
As the water purifying cartridge, for example, as illustrated in FIGS. 15A, 15B, and 16, there is a water purifying cartridge including a cylindrical housing body 4110 in which a water purification material 4113 is received, a discharging hole 4114 for discharging the purified water is formed at a bottom, and a top end is opened and a housing lid 4120 for closing the top end of the housing body 4110. In the housing lid 4120 of this example, a lower end is an opened-cylindrical shape, intake holes 4121a and 4121b of two vertical rows is formed on a periphery wall to intake the water to be treated inside the water purifying cartridge 4100. As the water purification material 4113, a hollow fiber film module 4112 and an adsorbing material 4111 such as an activated carbon, which is filled in an upstream side of the hollow fiber film module 4112 are received.
In the case of manufacturing the water purifying cartridge 4100, first, the hollow fiber film module 4112 is received and fixed to the housing body 4110. Next, the adsorbing material 4111 is charged and filled from the top end of the housing body 4110. After the adsorbing material 4111 is filled into the housing body 4110, a housing lid 4120 is covered on the top end of the housing body 4110, and the housing body 4110 and the housing lid 4120 are ultrasonically welded by radiating ultrasonic waves using a ultrasonic transmitter applied to a flange 4122 formed in the housing lid 4120. Moreover, after the hollow fiber film module is fixed, a partition plate (not illustrated) is disposed, and then the absorbing material may be charged.
Within the water purifying cartridge 4100, an inner space of the housing lid 4120 formed with the intake holes 4121a and 4121b becomes an air storage unit 4123. An air discharge hole 4124 which allows the inside and the outside to communicate with each other is formed at the top of the housing lid 4120 together with the formation of the air storage unit 4123, and thus the water to be treated intakes more smoothly into the water purifying cartridge 4100 from the intake holes 4121a and 4121b. 
In the water purifying cartridge 4100 of this example, it is required to reduce a dead space within the water purifying cartridge 4100 and to fill a volume of adsorbing material 4111 as much as possible. However, when the adsorbing material 4111 is voluminously filled, since the above-described air storage unit 4123 is not formed, it is preferable that the adsorbing material 4111 be filled to an any height between the upper intake hole 4121a and the lower intake hole 4121b. 